


Can you learn to love? A Yandere/Reader story

by CharlieGoldfish



Category: No Fandom, yandere - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Myimaginationhasgonetohell, Smut, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieGoldfish/pseuds/CharlieGoldfish
Relationships: OC/Reader, yandere/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Just a quick note

So this is a story I’ve been wanting to write for a while now. However there are a few notes and things I have to mention:

1\. This is purely from my imagination. If any names or situations are mentioned that happen to relate to your life or someone’s life that you know, this is purely a coincidence and completely unintentional.

2\. This will contain some pretty messed up things, I don’t want any of you guys getting upset or being traumatised by this so I’m recommending that if you feel uncomfortable with Kidnapping, Mentions of Sex, Murder in brutal ways, Stalking, Alcohol, Possible Abuse, Betrayal and Swearing, please don’t feel obligated to read this.

3\. The reader in this story will be in their first year of University (I’m British so some things may be different in this story) so the reader is over 18.

4\. The reader will be female, and it will be a straight pairing (despite me being pansexual and having a preference towards women)

5\. Be warned, my imagination can go into very dark corners, You have been warned...

As always, any support in any way, shape, or form is always welcomed, and I appreciate every single one of you. Thank you, for following the development, of this story.


	2. Chapter 1 - Could this be any more cliché?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things to note:
> 
> Y/N = Your Name  
> F/C = Favourite Colour  
> F/A = Favourite Animal  
> F/F = Favourite Food  
> H/C = Hair Colour  
> E/C = Eye Colour  
> H/L = Hair Length

**#3rd Person POV#**

**'07:00'** the alarm clock read. Y/N stirred in annoyance as the repetitive tones echoed around her. "Ugh, shut up!" she groaned, then slapped her hand down on the alarm button. _'_ _New school, New life, New you!'_ her mum had told her yesterday. What a load of horse crap. She reluctantly opened her eyes, sat up straight, then clambered out of her bed. She grabbed her hairbrush and frantically brushed her H/L H/C hair.

She pulled the uniform out of her wardrobe, and walked into the bathroom to have a shower. She then dried herself, brushed her teeth and got dressed, a normal hygene routine. "Well, I gotta tell my mum that I used the rest of the shampoo, so she won't tell me off" She pulled her socks up and stepped out of the bathroom

After 15 minutes of getting ready, she slouched down the stairs to the kitchen. She watered her plant on the windowsill as her mum walked up to her with a small bag and a small box of cereal. “Have a lovely day at Uni sweetheart, I’m taking a break today as your brother is home, and he's ill.” her mum said as she kissed her on the cheek. Y/N smiled. "Thanks mum, just so you know, we're out of shampoo. Now I've got to go before I'm late." Her mum nodded. “Goodbye, have a happy day, love you!” Her mum shouted as she ran upstairs to the front door. She opened it, stepped outside, then locked it with her keys.

She walked her way over to the bus stop. “Shit, am I late?!” She looked down at her watch. “Oh, I’m early. I’m an idiot. The bus should arrive in about 15 minutes.” 13 minutes passed and the bus arrived. She scanned the scanner thingie with her phone and walked to the back of the bus. She noticed a boy wearing her tacky university uniform. “Can I sit here?” Y/N asked.

“Of course you can. I’m Daniel Smith from class 1-C. What’s your name?” The boy replied with a welcoming smile on his face. Y/N sat herself down next to him and smiled back. “Y/N L/N, class 1-A. Nice to meet you.” She stuck her hand out for him to shake. He softly grasped her hand and shook it. “1-A huh, that’s the famous class. You must be a millionaire! Either that or you’re really smart, but the scholarship is nearly impossible to get.” He joked. "I wish i was a millionaire. Look at me, I'm practically the definition of average citizen. I wouldn't be riding a bus if I was. I got the scholarship." she said. "Woah! Then you have to be a genius, like er...Einstein or ...Newton...or one of those other really smart dudes." They laughed together until they both reached their stop.

"Jeez this school is massive." After taking a moment to gaze at the building, they entered the building and walked down the corridor towards the student help office. The kind office lady gave them both their timetable, a map and two sweets each before turning back to her computer. They walked down the other hallway until they reached a door “I guess this is my classroom. See you when I see you!” Daniel yelled. "Right back at you" Y/N yelled back as she walked in a random direction, hoping to find her form room, with her notebook, sketchbook, timetable and other important papers in her arms.

She continued to roam the corridors, looking for her class. She turned the corner and...

She had bumped into another student, her papers flying everywhere, and she fell backwards and onto the floor. “Hey, are you alright?” She looked up and saw a blonde, blue-eyed boy offering his hand to help her up. She also saw a boy and a girl behind him, who she presumed were his friends.

_’Oh god, could this be anymore cliché? It’s like I’ve fallen into a Shoujo manga or some shit. Bumping into a hot guy on the first day. Dammit.’_ She thought to herself. “Yeah I’m okay, sorry for bumping into you guys, I’m lost and I wasn’t looking where I was going.My name is Y/N L/N, class 1-A.” The girl behind him walked forwards. “It’s okay. I’m Helena Reddings from Class 2-B, the guy next to me is my brother Xenon, he's in your class, and the dude who you bumped into is Alexander Connery who’s also from Class 1-A. I was showing them around, though Alex claimed he knew where he was going. Do you need help getting to form, or picking up the papers you dropped?”

Y/N looked down and saw her papers scattered around her feet. “If you want to help, you can. But I’d feel bad if you just pick up my shit for me, though if you could show me to where I'm going after I get my stuff back together, that would be great.” She began to pick them up with Helena bending down to help. The papers were picked up in minimal time, there weren’t that many, and Y/N began to walk to class with Helena, Xenon and Alexander.

They walked down the halls until they approached the 1-A classroom. “So this is your classroom. Your teacher is Mr Atkinson, he’s really nice. A little stiff at first but once he gets used to you all, he's great. I’ll see you three at break, Xenon don’t cause any trouble, but if you do Uncle H will sort it out.” Helena said, before walking down the halls to get to her own classroom. " I don't cause trouble! Screw you!" Xenon yelled as Alex slid the classroom door open.

The three of them stepped in one at a time and chose to sit at the desks at the back of the room. Y/N next to the window, Xenon next to her, and Alexander next to him. Alexander placed his blazer on the back of his chair and stretched whilst Xenon shoved all of his stuff in the storage compartments underneath the desk lid muttering “this desk is mine now. If anyone sits here, I’ll force them to move.” 

After a while, all the other students entered the classroom. The room was loud, with big groups hanging around each other. Until a man, around 6”7 with jet black hair entered the classroom and stood at the front of the room. “Good Morning Class, I am Mr Atkinson, your form tutor for this year. I hope you’ll all behave because I don’t want to give out any detentions. Now, I want you all to, one at a time, tell the rest of the class Your name, Birthday and one interesting fact about yourself. It's just so I can get to know you all better. I'll start. My name is Fredrick Atkinson, I'm 32, born on the 8th of February, and I own a large collection of vintage and rare bottle caps due to my sleep deprivation and the lack of my will to live. We'll start at the front and end in the back corner, next to the window.”

_You have got to be joking...this is something preschoolers do. I’d rather die than tell the class one interesting fact about myself. Fuck this, man. At least I'm last, I got time to think._ Y/N thought. The murmurs of people slowly snakes around the classroom, with names, birthdays and facts unenthusiastically being muttered from person to person...until Alexander’s voice was clearly heard above all the others. “My name is Alexander Connery. My birthday is October 23rd and I have been to 6 of the 7 continents around the globe. My mother owns an extremely popular technology company, whilst my father is a world-renowned fashion designer.”

People gasped and whispered, probably about his wealth and how he’s travelled to nearly every continent on the fucking planet. Atkinson gave the class a death stare as Xenon stood up. “Ugh, let’s get this over with. The name’s Xenon, Xenon Reddings. My birthday is 31st of September and I have won the international youth athletics award 5 times in a row for Track, and 3 times for Javelin. My father is the CEO of an extremely high-earning fast food chain restaurant, my mother is the CEO of a sportswear company and my uncle is the head chairman/principal of the school.” 

Mr Atkinson turned his head to face Y/N. “Last but not least, you.” Y/N looked down as she suddenly felt extremely anxious. Xenon quickly scribbled a note and passed it to her. _‘They won’t judge you, just say something random about yourself :3’_ Y/N nodded, smiling slightly at his use of a cartoon face. “My name is Y/N L/N, my birthday is 4th of June, and I have 6 A-Levels instead of just having 3 or 4. I'm the scholarship student. My dad works in an office, my mother is a night-shift nurse for the local hospital, and...my older brother handles transactions for a multi-billion dollar company.” It was a fancier way of saying that her older brother works as a cashier at MC-Ronalds. 

Y/N then sat back down, with Xenon passing another note. _‘You must be hella smart to get 6 A-Levels. Good Job! :)’_ She laughed quietly, scribbling down a response just underneath his. _‘Well you must be hella rich if both your parents are CEOs of wealthy companies.’_ She passed the note back to him, he rolls his eyes. ' _If you're wondering, my dad owns MC-Ronalds. My mum owns Nike. But your brother's job sounds way more interesting, where does he work?'_ She sweatdropped. 'He OWNS the company my brother works at...well I might as well just tell him' she thought as she scribbled a response. _'It was just a fancier way of saying my brother is a cashier at MC-Ronalds, aka the company you own lol'_

Xenon smiled slightly as he read her response. _'What a coincidence! If you want, I could ask my dad to give him a pay rise for you :)'_ She shook her head as the bell rang, signalling the end of form. "These are your seats for the rest of the year, you will only move if I say so. Now head off to your first class, wherever that may be." Mr Atkinson said. All the students grabbed their bags and left the classroom. "Alexander and I have a chemistry lecture now, what about you?" The girl looked at her timetable. "Oh, so do I. Shall we all go together so we don't all get lost?"she suggested. The two boys nodded as they all walked to the lecture hall.

"I really meant what I said about the pay rise, y'know. You're the scholarship student, I don't want you to end up in poverty" Xenon said, as they walked along the long dull corridor leading to their destination. "It's fine, you really don't have to. My family is perfectly fine." she replied. "Well, if you ever need a job, you can model for my father's next clothing line." Alexander suggested. "No, no. Guys, it's fine. You really don't have to. I'll be fin- Oh we're here." The door to the lecture hall was right infront of her. She pushed it open to reveal a massive, theatre-looking room, with thousands of seats facing the desk at the front. "Woah, this room is huge..." She looked around, not that many people had arrived yet. There were a group of girls wearing horrific amounts of makeup, a guy who's glasses wouldn't stay on his face, a couple making out in the back corner, a colony of people who's fashion sense was more revealing than a stripper's and... "Oh my God, Daniel! Hi!" 

"Y/N, Hi! How was your first form period? C'mon, sit down and meet my new bros...and Shauna." Y/N dragged Alexander and Xenon with her as she sat next to Daniel. "So this is Y/N, we met on the bus this morning. Y/N, this is Shauna, Travis, Elliot, Mike and Zeus." Y/N waved awkwardly, as the small group of people waved back. Shauna leant forwards, inches away from Y/N's face "Has anyone ever told you that you have _really_ pretty eyes? They're gorgeous!" Y/N leant back, a little uncomfortable with the situation. “T-thank...you?” 

“Wait...you aren’t Y/N L/N are you?” Travis asked. All eyes were on Y/N as she nodded “I knew you looked familiar! You went to the same primary school as we did! Remember us? Travis Hollins and Elliot Fletcher?” Travis spoke with a smile. Y/N thought for a moment, slowly assessing the two boys and thinking back to her time in primary school. “Hmm...Oh yeah! You were that quiet kid at the back of classroom, the one with the pet bearded dragon! And Elliot...err...were you the one with the glasses that wouldn’t stay on his face? I’m sorry, but you don’t look like anyone in my old class...” Elliot smiled slightly, looking away in shame “Yeah that was me. But I wear contacts now, and I’ve changed a lot, so I’m not surprised you didn’t recognise me.” Y/N laughed a little "Yeah, you have changed a lot. You look awesome though." Elliot blushed slightly and looked away. "Thanks..." 

The professor then walked to the front of the room, shut everyone up, and began to teach. Yet Y/N felt uneasy, as she felt a pair of eyes staring at her from...somewhere. But she shrugged it off, It can't be that harmful right?

~~ _**??? POV** _ ~~

_Y/N...such a beautiful name, for such a beautiful girl. Everything about you is perfect, the way you walk, the way you talk, your adorable little laugh, your gorgeous face...I haven’t ever felt like this before, it must be some kind of power you have. You’ve infatuated me, my dear...and I’d love to know lots more about you. You and I, we’d be perfect together...but how can you allow all these others around you so casually? They’ll corrupt you, mess up your beauty, and they’ll...take you away from me...I can’t let that happen. No, I can’t... But I shouldn’t act on anything now... these strange feelings could just go away... and we could just go about our lives normally...._

_...but I don't want them to go away...._

_** ~~You're mine, and only~~ ** _ **_ ~~mine~~ _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The yandere remains unknown...muahahahahahaha. I'm just curious, but which of the known characters do you prefer? Is it Xenon, Daniel, Alexander, Helena, Shauna, Zeus, Travis, Mike, Elliot or Mr Fredrick Atkinson?


End file.
